


After the Riot

by NoTittyBimbo



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: DDLG, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTittyBimbo/pseuds/NoTittyBimbo
Summary: Anarkiddy got pretty beat up in the riot, and Tankie taking care of quem is making quem feel little! But Tankie feels guilty, and might need some comfort himself.Content Warning: DDLG, discussed police brutality
Relationships: Ancom/Commie, Commie/Ancom, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	After the Riot

When Anpac arrived in their Chevy Spark, Commie breathed a sigh of relief. Ancom had calmed down by that point, but qui was still in a lot of pain.

“Do you have aspirin, comrade?” Commie said.

“Yes, okay, it’s in the car,” Anpac said. “Just, um, just get quem inside.”

Commie helped Ancom into the passenger’s seat, then reclined the chair so qui could lay down. Then Commie climbed into the back seat, sitting behind Anpac. He had to contort himself to fit behind the driver’s seat without getting in Ancom’s way. Anpac gave Ancom a water bottle and aspirin, and qui sat up just long enough to take it before making themselves comfortable.

“Let’s go home, Tankie,” Ancom muttered.

“We will, Anarkiddy. Go to sleep.”

Qui smiled and closed quis eyes. Anpac started the car and Commie rubbed Ancom’s head. As Anpac drove off, they asked, “So what happened?”

“We were rioting to protect the proletariat from those class traitors,” Commie said, anger filling his voice. “The pigs were attacking a group of unarmed black trans girls - ”

“As they do.”

“ - and qui got involved.”

“Oh gosh,” Anpac sighed. “Sounds violent.”

“Qui did say earlier tonight that qui wanted to fight a cop. But Anarkiddy wasn’t violent. Anarkiddy just stood between the class traitors and the girls and shouted. They didn’t have to - to beat quem so much.”

“You guys are lucky you got out of there,” Anpac said.

“They’re lucky I did not beat their fascist heads into a pulp!” Commie said, but he knew Anpac was right. It could have gotten much worse.

When they arrived at their house - or rather, the house that Ancap let them use, Commie got out, opened the passenger door, and woke Ancom up.

“We’re here, Anarkiddy,” he said.

“It still hurts, Tankie.”

“I know.” As Commie helped Ancom out, he said to Anpac, “Thank you, Anpac.”

“Oh, yes, of course! I’m glad I could help.”

Anpac drove off, and Commie led Ancom into the bathroom, where he began preparing a bath.

“We will clean you up, Anarkiddy,” he said.

“Yeah, Daddy?” Ancom said, with a smile that signaled qui was getting into a little headspace.

“Are we doing this?” Commie said, smiling back.

“Call me Princess,” Ancom said. “I’ve had a rough day and I need it.”

“I thought Princess reinforced gender roles.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be your Princess, Daddy.”

Commie didn’t want to get into how all monarchs deserved to be guillotined. Instead he just said, “Of course, Princess.”

Ancom smiled, and it was worth it. Commie helped quem get out of quis clothes. Qui was covered in bruises, none of them looking too bad yet, but bruises take a while to develop. Commie knew that it was his fault.

Commie lifted Ancom into the tub and began scrubbing quem with a loofa. Qui giggled a bit, tickled by the loofa, which only made Commie do it more. Qui was so cute when they got little like this. It had been a while since the two of them could just have fun, and Commie missed it.

When qui was all cleaned up, Commie said, “Go to your room and put on some pajamas. I will join you soon, Princess.”

“What are you going to do, Daddy?” Ancom said in return.

“I have to get cleaned up, too.”

Ancom grabbed a towel and wrapped it around quis waist. Commie turned on the water, to let it get warm, and started undressing, giving Ancom a peck on the lips before qui left.

When Commie got in the shower, he broke down into tears. This was all his fault. He should have been firm. It was past quis bedtime, and qui shouldn’t be rioting without a proper understanding of theory anyway. Qui got hurt for nothing, and he could have prevented it. He should have. He washed himself as best he could, and then rinsed off his face to get rid of the tears. Ancom didn’t need to know he was crying.

When Commie got to Ancom’s room, qui was laying on quis stomach, wearing short shorts, a baggy green sweater, and quis trans pride socks. Commie appreciated how cute qui looked for a second before saying, “Are you okay, Princess?”

“Yeah, I just need Daddy’s cuddles.”

“Let me make you some tea first, Princess.. It will make you feel better.”

Qui pouted and said, “If you say so, Daddy.”

Commie went downstairs. Nazi was playing Call of Duty on the living room television. He could play in his own room, but he always insisted on taking up communal space. Commie continued to the kitchen, and put some water on to boil. 

As he waited, he found the white willow bark tea, something Ancom bought him for his headaches. He pulled two mugs from the cupboard, one red with a yellow hammer and sickle, one green with a circle A. Commie had gotten that one specially made; green had nothing to do with anarchism, but it was quis favorite color and now that was quis favorite mug. He went to add milk and sugar, but the sugar was empty.

“Hey, Nazi,” Commie called out.

“I’m kind of busy, Commie!” Nazi said in return.

“Did you use the last of the sugar again?”

“Yes, I did.”

“You are not even drinking tea!”

“Of course not, but my Mountain Dew tasted a little bland.”

“That sugar was to be distributed equally among all members of the household.”

“You don’t even use sugar, Commie. Or are you making some for the degenerate?”

“That is none of your business!”

“You two disgust me. You could at least have the common courtesy not to rub your perversions in my face all the time.”

Commie could have kept arguing, but he decided against it. He made the tea, and brought it upstairs. Ancom was on quis phone, watching Unicorn Riot videos.

“You didn’t see enough tonight, Princess?” Commie laughed.

“I guess I did, Daddy.”

“You did good tonight. Here, your tea.”

Ancom sat up, grabbed the green mug, and took a sip.

“Was there no sugar?” qui asked.

“No, I’m sorry, Princess. I wish there was. You’ve been through so much, I know, and I really wanted something that would make you feel better. You deserve something nice, but - ”

Commie held back his tears, but Ancom could tell he was upset.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have let you go tonight. You got hurt, and it’s my fault.”

A single tear left Commie’s left eye. Ancom pulled Commie into quem, so his head was on quis shoulder.

“Daddy, don’t think like that. I love you, and I know you want to protect me. You did protect me. If it wasn’t for you, I would be in jail, or worse. I don’t care about the tea. I don’t even care about the bruises. I knew what would happen.”

“You’re right, Princess. How did I become so lucky?”

“The same way I did.”

Ancom curled into Commie’s lap, and Commie played with quis hair. They sat for a moment, just enjoying each other’s touch, until Ancom broke the silence by saying, “Do you know what ACAB stands for, Daddy?”

“What, Princess?”

“All Cops Are Big meanie faces.”

Commie chuckled. “Go to sleep, Princess. Go to sleep.”


End file.
